1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Load system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a load system for an Mcap energy storage module.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy storage parts are very important in our life. Components such as capacitors used in circuits and batteries used in portable devices, the electrical energy storage parts influence the performance and the working time of the electrical device.
However, traditional energy storage parts have some problems. For example, capacitors have a problem of current leakage decreasing overall performance. Batteries have the memory problem of being partially charged/discharged and decreasing overall performance.
Therefore, a new storage module, Mcap storage module, is developed. The present invention provides a load system for an Mcap energy storage module.